Captain America: Dawn Of A Civil War
by Chocolate X My Mouth
Summary: Steve Rogers, Wanda Maximoff, Bucky Barnes, and Peter Parker are going against the Sokovian Accords to keep the Avengers free. With their friends beside them, they fight for freedom from the government. But freedom always comes with a price. Set with extra Avengers for reasons found in the story. T for violence and bloodshed. Pairings also listed in the story. Chapter Status: 6/15
1. There's A War Coming

**Okay, this will be a re-vision of Civil War with about 18 more superheroes. I won't list them all right now, but I will give you a hint by listing the ships.**

 **P.S: Its the 'How To Be An Avenger' crew, Thor, Daredevil, Doctor Strange, and Wolverine for the Avengers.**

 **Main Pairings: Steve/Wanda, Tony/Pepper, Bucky/Jacqueline, Peter/Jenny,** **Johnny/Carol**  
 **Secondary Pairings: Nat/T'Challa, Clint/Laura, Cassie/Cooper, Scott/Hope, Matt/Karen, Leo/Skye, Logan/Raven, Thor/Darcy**  
 **Note: Peter is Team Cap for the story.**

* * *

It was going to be a typical crime-free day for the Avengers, that is, until they got reports of a certain Brock Rumlow in Lagos. Except, this time, he wasn't just Rumlow. He was Crossbones. Steve went to the crime scene with Wanda, Sam, Peter, Johnny, and Natasha. The rest of the Avengers said they either wanted to take a break from this mission, or they just didn't want to come. Peter Parker and Johnny Blaze were the newest recruits for the Avengers, and were some of the best fighters. Johnny kept the goons busy while Peter tried to evacuate everyone to a safe distance. Natasha tried to take out Crossbones' trucks so Wanda and Sam could get through to Steve. When it was revealed thanks to Redwing that Rumlow had a top-secret poisonous material, Wanda hurled Steve up to the floor to take out everyone, using the window as an advantage to clear out some of the poison gas. Eventually, Steve stole a mask off of one of Brock's goons to breathe, because when he went through the serum, the must not have had poisonous gas in mind. Eventually, he managed to knock Rumlow out of a window, throwing him to the ground. Johnny held his ground and distracted Rumlow until Cap could take care of him.

"I was looking for Steve, but you'll do too!" screamed Brock.

"Cap, you got a clear shot over here!" Johnny shouted.

"There you are," Steve uttered.

Cap heard Ghost Rider over his comm, and rushed over to him and Rumlow. The two started to tag team him, but Johnny had to help some kids across the street. Steve began to continuously hit Brock, but removed his helmet for the final blow, but Brock intercepted that.

"Who's your buyer?" Steve asked, ready to kill Brock, if necessary.

"Your pal, your friend, your Bucky. He remembered you," chuckled Brock. "I was there. He got all weepy about it."

Steve managed to lose his grip on Brock, but as he did, Brock triggered a bomb in his system, ready to kill everyone in sight. Wanda managed to get a hold of Brock and raise him as high as possible, but only to let him explode at the top. As he exploded, Wanda realized what she had just done. She had killed hundreds of innocent lives, and to think of everything she could've done to stop that. She tried to bite her lip to prevent the oncoming sobs, but it was no good after she found herself in Steve's arms. The rest of the present Avengers just watched as she sobbed into Steve's chest.

* * *

The secretary of State, Thaddeus "Thunderbolt" Ross finally showed up with a plan to stop all the chaos. All 16 Avengers gathered in the room with him and Tony.

"While a great many people see you as heroes, there are some who prefer the word 'vigilante'," Ross stated.

"And what word would you use?" Nat asked.

"Dangerous," Ross said. "And here are the casualties of not being controlled. New York."

Rhodey looked down at his legs as that was brought up.

"Washington D.C."

This brought Sam's face down to his feet.

"Sokovia. And most recently, Lagos."

Wanda looked down at her boots, trying her hardest not to cry. Steve then boldly said,

"Okay, that's enough."

"For the past few years, you all have operated with unlimited power and no supervision. That is something that the world can no longer tolerate," Ross stated. "Therefore, we have come up with the Sokovian Accords. Approved by 117 countries, it proves that the Avengers shall no longer be a private organization. Instead, they'll operate under the supervision of the UN panel only when, and if, it deems it necessary. Believe me, this is the middle ground."

"So, what happens after this?" Thor asked.

"We will all meet with the UN in Vienna to sign the accords in 3 days," Ross said, dead serious. "Talk it over. I expect all 16 of you."

* * *

"We need to be put in check guys," said Tony.

"Who said we should follow you?" Stephen demanded. "Sometimes the right way is the one that seems like the wrong one."

"I'm a lawyer, but that doesn't mean I will sign," Matt said. "I've got my fiance, Karen and my friend, Foggy. They could get us out of this."

"Matt's right. I'm friends with a pretty good lawyer, Jeri Hogarth. With those three, we could override this thing," Jenny said.

"Exactly," said Logan in agreement. "Like Steve said, the safest hands are still our own. The government isn't exactly 'great'."

"I'm a father, but that doesn't mean I'll sign the Accords. In fact, if I don't sign, maybe I'll have more time for Cassie," said Scott, thinking about his daughter.

"Stark, you need to learn that some of us worked hard to get here. Me, Carol, and Johnny are just rookies, but we are not gonna back out because of the Accords," Peter firmly said.

"Peter's right. We need to stand up for what we believe in," Carol agreed.

"I don't have a heartfelt speech, but everyone who just spoke has made me make my mind up. I shall not sign," said Johnny.

"What you kids do not understand is that disaster could strike if you all go rouge," Thor said. "If we believe in peace, then we must keep it. I will sign the Accords."

"A serious chain of events could lead to major catastrophe and extreme conflict if you all do not sign," Vision said.

"Sam, 117 countries want to sign this, and you're like, 'Nah, that's cool'?" Rhodey asked.

"How long are you gonna play both sides?" Sam spat back.

"I have no choice. I am a king. I will do what is best for my people and their benefits. I'll sign," T'Challa said.

"I think we need to win everyone's trust back," Nat said, not realizing what she had pulled herself into.

"Hold up, are you taking my side in this? Are you? Thanks, sweetheart. There is no turning back, Tash," Tony said, grateful.

"I suddenly regret saying that out loud," she uttered.

Steve suddenly got a text on his phone saying the dreaded message he saw coming sooner than later.

 _She's gone. In her sleep._

"I have to go," Steve said.

Steve sprinted out of the room and down the stairs.

"I need some water," Wanda said.

She walked away, but followed Steve instead of going to the sink.

"I think the sink is right here," Tony said.

Peter smacked his hand against his forehead, then he raced out of the room without a word.

"Peter! I'll talk to him," Jenny said.

Jenny walked out of the room, leaving everyone in silence.

"Tony, there's a war coming," Logan stated. "Are you sure you're on the right side?"

* * *

 **Alright, first CA:DoCW chapter is here! More coming soon. :)**

 **EDIT: I am so sorry for that glitch, it must've been something in my documents. Sorry guys.**

 **EDIT (2): I have updated these chapters to a non-script form with extra content.**


	2. Start Of The War

**Okay, this story is doing AMAZING! I already have 3 favs and 3 followers? You guys are da best!**

* * *

Steve couldn't believe it. Peggy was actually gone. The love of his life, gone until he died, which would be a while. He silently cried into his hand. He knew Wanda was there. He wasn't ashamed to cry in front of her. She put a comforting hand on his shoulder, but he pulled her into a hug. Wanda couldn't lie, she felt some tears coming herself.

* * *

"Peter! Peter!" Jenny shouted.

Jenny had looked everywhere around the facility, but couldn't find that crazy teen. When she did, she was both amazed and shocked. Peter was in the gym, angrily punching a bag with all of his Spidey-strength. What was amazing? He didn't have a shirt on, and he was only 18, but boy, did he have abs. Jenny immediately just wanted to feel them, see how strong they were compared to hers. Wait, forget she said that.

"Peter," Jenny said calmly.

"Huh? Oh, hey Jenny," Peter said, sweating.

"What are you doing, besides punching a bag?" She inquired, gesturing to the bag, who was probably in a world of pain at this point.

You have a minute?" He asked.

"Sure." She said calmly.

Peter sat down with her on a bench, and began to explain.

"Tony's just been a ton of pain in the butt hole lately," Peter stated. "He's just been... different. I can't describe it, but, I don't like it. And the Accords made everything much better. I'm not just scared of that, though. I'm scared of losing you to the Accords. I... I can't lose you."

"You think I would leave the Avengers and you for the Accords?" Jenny asked. "Wow, you are such an idiot. Adorable, but an idiot."

"Thanks Jenny. I needed that." Peter said gratefully.

Jenny then pulled Peter's lips into a short, but sweet kiss. They would've gone in for more, but Logan showed up all of a sudden.

"Peter, Jenny. You guys need to get ready," Logan said.

"Why?" Jenny asked.

"We're going to Peggy's funeral to support Steve," Logan told them.

"Oh, well, tell him I'm sorry for his loss," Peter said, sorry for Steve. He had met Peggy a few times, and she was an angel. Her death was a shock, as it was set for about another year.

"I will," Logan said.

* * *

The funeral was to be held in London, and a good chunk of the Avengers showed up. Tony and Vision didn't show up, but that was expected. Thor, Nat, Rhodes, T'Challa, and even Clint showed up. You can pretty much guess the rest. Steve was carrying Peggy's casket, and found it hard to keep himself controlled. Peter wanted to help carry the casket, but he was still too young, from what the funeral officiators said. Steve finally made it and took his seat next to Wanda, Peter, and Sam. Eventually, Sharon Carter, Peggy's niece, gave a heartwarming speech that helped lift the spirits of those deeply affected by her loss. After the funeral, right after they passed the exit, Steve passed out. He didn't regain consciousness, and almost knocked Wanda off her heels, but she helped Peter pick him up. On the way back, there was little to no tension between the Avengers. Rhodes felt sorry for Cap, Nat was unashamedly crying, and being comforted by both Clint and T'Challa. Peter was trying to keep calm, and managed that thanks to Jenny. Thor, Logan, and Sam were shifting who drove the jet, and Johnny, Scott, Matt, Stephen, and Carol weren't doing much.

When they dropped off Clint, Wanda immediately ran to the bathroom. She immediately felt much better. After she got out, she noticed Sam and Thor carrying Steve in. He was so helpless, and she hated that. Peggy's death affected them all, as Rhodes and Scott never told any goofy jokes to lighten up the situation, but then, Vision showed up.

"Wanda," Vision said. "Mr. Stark asked me to look after you."

"You must stay here," Vision explained.

"Vision, don't do this," Stephen pleaded, knowing what Vision was going to do.

"Stay out of this Doctor. It is of no concern to you," Vision said stubbornly.

"Vision," Matt started, "You know better than to..."

Suddenly, everyone except Thor, Nat, T'Challa, and Rhodes passed out.

"It had to be done," Vision said.

"Fine, but don't expect a full conversation between me and you for a while," Thor said, angry that Vision would knock out his friends.

Everyone left, and Vision set Wanda down on a bed, then locked the door.

* * *

Needless to say, the Vienna bombing not only struck the building, but T'Chaka, T'Challa's father. Reed Richards, Jacqueline Falsworth, Johnny Storm, Billy Kaplan, Piotr Rasputin, Elektra Natchios, Frank Castle, and Amadeus Cho were just a few of those injured. Even Maria Hill was there, but on behalf of S.H.I.E.L.D. It was eventually presumed that Bucky was the bomber, so T'Challa chased after him. Steve woke up an hour ago, and chased after him. Peter tried to help, but Iron Spider, a "rip-off" as Peter called him, was in pursuit. Somehow though, he was knocked out of mid-air. It was like an invisible person was there. But, eventually, the cops caught up, and arrested the three and Bucky. Soon, they were in Berlin, and Steve struck a conversation with Tony. That only pushed them further apart. Soon, after trying to find Bucky, Steve ran into Wade Wilson and Susan Storm, two heroes trying to help him. They eventually broke Bucky out, but not before the Winter Soldier was set off. Steve managed to find Bucky in an abandoned apartment, only to be S.W.A.T.-ted, then he got beat up by Black Panther. When Steve and Peter found Bucky, it wasn't all pretty.

"Buck, do you remember me?" Steve asked desperately, praying silently that the Winter Soldier effects had worn off.

"Your mom's name was Sarah," Bucky replied. "You used to wear newspapers in your shoes."

"Didn't get that from a museum," Peter said, hope building up once more.

"Steve, I'm not the only one," Bucky said.

"What?" Steve asked.

"There are more Winter Soldiers," Bucky replied solemnly.

Bucky proceeded to tell Steve and Peter about how there were at least 5-7 more Winter Soldiers. After the conversation, Steve talked with Peter in the corner.

"We need the Avengers. Clint said I can call him up," Peter said.

"Okay, sounds good," Steve said. "I'll call Logan, see if he can't get Wanda out.

"That airport, If this goes how I think it will, its about to become a war battlefield..." Peter said./

"Yeah, this won't be easy" Steve said.

"When was anything ever easy?" Peter asked jokingly.

"Right, I'll call up Wade and Susan," Steve said. "I think Sharon can help too."

"Alright, let's do this." Peter said, his voice filled with determination.

* * *

 **T** **he** **next chapter is the big airport battle! Remember, 30 superheroes. ;)**

 **EDIT: I updated this chapter and the next into non-script form with extra content.**


	3. Airport War

**Okay, Deadpool, Susan Storm, The KO-d Avengers, Peter, Wanda, Bucky, and Steve are Team Cap.**

 **Everyone who signed the Accords is Team Iron Man.**

* * *

By the time Steve, Peter, and Bucky got to the shelter and parking lot outside of the Leipzig Airport, Sharon was already there with the confiscated suits and weaponry.

"Can you move your seat up?" Peter asked.

"No," Bucky grunted.

"Work are gonna kill me for this," Sharon said.

"Sorry. I owe you Sharon," Said Steve.

"Heck yeah. Well, I gotta go. Bye Steve," Sharon said.

"Bye Sharon."

Steve gave Sharon a quick kiss on the cheek, and she smiled and walked off. Ten minutes later, two white vans showed up, and Wade and Susan showed up on Deadpool's Scooter. Logan and Clint were driving the two vans, with Wanda next to Clint. The moment she saw Steve, she got out and ran to him. Peter, Logan, and Clint had devilish grins on their faces, while Wade and Sue looked away, and Bucky was shocked that Steve found himself a girl. A pretty one, if he had to put it plainly.

"I thought you were dead," Wanda said, clearly coming out of a state of panic.

"I ain't," Steve said. "I missed you though."

"I missed you too," Wanda said. All of her prayers had been graciously answered, and not a second was taken for granted.

"Cap, I hate to ruin the reunion, but we need to get ready," Johnny said, stepping out of the van. "Who are the new recruits?"

"Wade Wilson and Susan Storm," Steve said, gesturing to the two.

"Another Wilson, eh?" Sam said, smiling. he din;t now who Deadpool was, and we would like to keep it that way.

"Well, nice to meet you. And, who is that?" Scott said, pointing to another newcomer.

The man was dressed in a green button up with khaki pants and sandals, and looked pretty powerful.

"That is Daniel Rand, the Iron Fist," Steve answered.

"It is good to meet you all," Danny said. "Now, when will we get our suits on?

"I'll do that," said Stephen.

In 10 seconds, all the Avengers had their clothes on, thanks to a spell Stephen casted.

* * *

Steve then laid out the team plans, and who would be with who until they reunited in the middle of the airport. The plan was put into motion, and Cap ran out to the helicopter to get a head start. That is, until Tony and Rhodes showed up.

"Wow, its so weird how you run into people at the airport, do you think its weird?" Tony said.

"Definitely weird," Rhodey replied.

"Hear me out Tony," Steve said. "That doctor, he's dangerous. There is a lot going on here that you don't know about."

As Steve said this, T'Challa jumped over a truck, landing next to a couple of crates.

"Captain," T'Challa growled.

"Your highness," Steve said.

"Anyway," Tony started. "Ross gave me 36 hours to bring you in. That was 24 hours ago. Can you help a brother out?"

"You're after the wrong guy," Steve said.

"Your judgement is askew," Tony said. "Your old war buddy killed innocent people yesterday."

"And there are five more super soldiers just like him!" Steve shouted. "I can't let the doctor find them first Tony. I can't."

"Alright, I have run out of patience," said Tony. "UNDEROOS!"

Suddenly, Steve's shield was gone, and a dreaded face showed himself again.

The Iron Spider.

"WOOO! Superhero landing!" Wade shouted, coming out of his hiding spot. It was pretty clear that he had webs coming to him as well.

"Nice job kid!" Stark said.

"Thanks!" said Amadeus, "Well, I could have stuck the landing a little better, its just, the new suit. Wait, its nothing, Mr. Stark, its perfect, thank you!"

"Yeah, we don't really need to start a conversation," Tony said. He didn't want to have to bring Amadeus into this, but he had a sorcerer friend from another dimension, and that was useful.

"You've been busy," Steve remarked.

"And you've been a complete idiot," Stark stated. "Dragging in Clint, rescuing Wanda from a place she doesn't even want to leave. A safe place!"

"I'M TRYING TO KEEP..." Tony started, but he took a deep breath, clearly stressed out. "I'm trying to keep you from tearing the Avengers apart."

"Tony, you did that when you signed," Steve said, not wanting to fight his friend.

"Alright, we're done," Tony said, now ticked. "YOU'RE GONNA TURN BARNES OVER, AND YOU'RE GONNA COME WITH US NOW! BECAUSE ITS US STEVE! We're squaded J SOC guys with no compunction about being impolite! C'mon..."

"Steve," Nat said, coming out of nowhere. "You know what's about to happen. Do you really want to punch your way out of this?"

As she said this, Thor arrived with Piotr and Elektra, much to Wade's dismay.

"We found it guys," Sam said through the comms. "The quinjet's in Hangar 5, North Runway."

Steve and Wade then put their hands up, and an arrow shot straight through the webs, courtesy of Clint.

"You all are up," Steve said, smirking.

Scott then sized up, kicking Amadeus off the truck and returning Cap's shield to him. Danny and Matt ran from behind the van and took on Thor and Elektra, but that wasn't the only surprise Steve had in store.

"This where the party's at?!" shouted Johnny. He had Carol running alongside him, and the two dealt with Black Panther while Wade tangled with Piotr.

"Alright, Clint, Wanda, Jenny and Peter are in the parking deck," Tony said. "I'll take Frank, Maria, and Johnny with me. Rhodey, you wanna take Cap?

"Tony, we got 5 in the terminal," Rhodey called out. "Wilson, Barnes, Logan, Strange, and another Storm. Amadeus, take Billy, Jacqueline, Ben, and Reed to stop em.

"Okay, copy that. C'mon guys!" Amadeus said.

"Barnes is mine!" T'Challa shouted.

Before T'Challa could get to the terminal, Cap struck him down with his shield.

"Move, Captain," said T'Challa, "I won't ask a second time."

Cap and T'Challa were engaged in battle before Rhodes tried to break it up with a war stick.

"Sorry Cap, this won't kill you but it ain't gonna tickle either," Rhodey said.

Needless to day, it got shot off by Wade.

"Great," he muttered.

"Cap, heads up!" shouted Scott. "Throw that toy at this. NOW!"

Scott tossed a disc, and then Cap launched the truck at it, and the result was a giant truck coming down in blazes.

"OH, COME ON!" Rhodey shouted.

"Oh man, I thought that was a water truck," said Scott. "Um, sorry."

Tony then sat down to help Nat up from her fight with Scott. For such an annoying guy, he was really strong.

"Alright, NOW I'm pissed," Rhodey shouted.

"What do we do?" Nat asked.

"Well, my plan was to go easy on him, wanna switch it up?" Tony asked.

Soon enough, everyone escaped Tony's traps, and were reunited at the front of the airport.

"There's our ride out," said Clint, pointing to the quinjet.

"COME ON!" shouted Steve.

"Right behind you Cap!" Peter said.

Suddenly, a bright laser beam burned the concrete, and they all looked up and saw Vision, probably 30-50 feet in the air.

"Captain Rogers!" Vision shouted. "I know you believe what you are doing is right. But for the collective good, you must surrender now.

Team Iron Man began to reassemble, having Tony, Nat, Thor, Vision, T'Challa, The Thing, Wiccan, Iron Spider, Mr. Fantastic, Spitfire, Elektra, Punisher, Maria Hill, Colossus, and Human Torch.

Team Captain America consisted of Steve, Wanda, Peter, Bucky, Ant-Man, Falcon, Ghost Rider, Captain Marvel, She-Hulk, Wolverine, Daredevil, Doctor Strange, Invisible Woman, Deadpool, Hawkeye, and Iron Fist.

"So, what do we do Cap?" Sam asked.

"We fight," Steve said.

"This is gonna end well," Nat sighed.

The two teams began to walk towards each other, with Cap's team slowly picking up speed.

"Mr. Stark," Billy said, panicked. "They aren't stopping!"

"Neither are we," Tony said.

Those were the last words said by anyone, and all that could be heard were the cries of battle.

The two teams were now charging at each other, the fliers taking to the skies. The true Civil War had begun. Cap took on Tony, while Bucky was instantly fighting T'Challa. Wanda and Clint took on Vision and Natasha, and Peter, Sam, and Scott took on Amadeus, Rhodes, and Billy. Susan and Carol were fighting Reed and Ben, while Daniel, Matt, and Johnny took on Thor, Elektra, and Frank. Jenny and Stephen had Jacqueline and Maria to each other's backs. Wade and Logan had decided to take on Johnny and Piotr, just because they hated them so much. Its at times like this when he wished he had brought Teenage Warhead with him. Soon enough, Cap and Bucky had to get out of the airport.

"We gotta go, that guys probably in Siberia by now," Bucky told Steve.

"I'll draw out the fliers and take Vision. You get to the jet," Steve said.

"No, you two get to the jet!" Shouted Sam. "The rest of us'll get out of here another way!"

"Yeah Cap," said Clint. "As much as I hate to admit it, if we're gonna win this fight, some of us might have to lose it."

"Steve, this is not the real fight!" Danny shouted.

"Alright guys, what's the plan?" Steve asked.

"We need a diversion. We need something big," Wanda said.

"I got something kinda big, but I can't hold it very long," said Scott. "Look, on my signal, run like heck. If I tear myself in half, don't come back for me."

"Wait, what?" Bucky said, shocked.

"You sure about this Scott?" Steve asked.

"Yes. No. Maybe," Scott said, scared of what this could do to him. "I do it all the time. I mean once. In a lab. And I passed out. Whew, I'm the boss, I'm the boss, I'm the boss... I'M THE BOSS!"

Scott then jumped on to Rhodes, pouring all of his juice to his growth meter. With every prayer Scott ever prayed, he pushed the button.

He felt... huge. He heard Rhodes trying to shout something, and heard Amadeus yell a curse word. He opened his eyes. He was a giant, and he couldn't help but laugh.

"I guess that's the signal," Steve said.

"Way to go, Tic-tac!" Sam shouted.

"Give me back my Rhodey!" Tony called out.

"I got him!" Billy shouted.

Billy used his telekinetic powers to stop Rhodey from crashing into an airplane, then he raced to hit Scott. Johnny grabbed his chain of fire, and tried to strike Rhodey out of the air, but to no avail. But nothing would stop Vision from stopping Steve and Bucky. He then phased through Scott, making the giant's blood chill.

"SOMETHING JUST FLEW IN ME!" Scott shouted, horrified.

Vision then tried to blast a ray so large, it would end up killing the two if it dropped on them. Thanks to Wanda and Stephen however, it didn't drop. Jacqueline tried to speed around them, and by doing so, it shattered Wanda and Stephen's concentration. Steve and Bucky charged with all of their might, and somehow made it. Natasha was there, but she attacked T'Challa instead of them. She's getting a raise. After they escaped, Vision's gem began to heat up, but Peter webbed it up. The entire team was now behind him.

"What are you..." Vision started, but he was cut off mid sentence.

"Don't even bother. You're gonna kill someone. I won't let that happen," Peter growled.

Team Iron Man eventually surrounded them, and soon, the government arrived. Everyone knew what was about to happen.

They were being arrested.

* * *

 **Whoo, that was a doozy! Sorry this took so long. :D Either way, because I love everyone, I put Iron Fist and Thing in here!**

 **Anyway, next chapter goes out of canon. Be ready.**

 **EDIT: I updated this chapter to a non-script form with extra content.**


	4. The End Of The War (For Now)

**Guys, you all are amazing. I have gotten so much support on this story, it is insane.**

 **Just for that, I'll add another couple of heroes, but you'll have to read on to see who they are. ;)**

* * *

Guard: We're here.

The 14 arrested heroes stepped out of the transport crate, only to have their wrists cuffed once more. Wanda and Stephen were the most powerful of the bunch, so they were given shock collars that would be triggered if they did so much as move their legs at the wrong time. Ross then came out to speak with them and had Tony in tow.

Ross: You all impressed me. In all honesty, you exceeded my expectations of your rouge operation.. Well done. Now, off to your cells you filthy scum.

Tony: Wait, I want a private conversation with Parker.

Ross: Hmm... Very well. You may use the conference room. And we do have Cooper and Cassie locked up as well.

Clint: WHAT?!

Scott: YOU MONSTER!

Ross only let a smirk come to his face, making Scott and Clint want to tear out his limbs and punch his grave to the center of the earth and have a party for Ross' death.

Tony then me Peter in the conference room, ready to talk.

Tony: Kid, how have you been?

Peter: Fine, I have a relationship with Jenny. You know, I won't sign. Going with Steve was the right thing to do.

Tony: I know. But I can't imagine how you feel. At only 18, you already have received a superhero life, 3 girlfriends, and several family member deaths. How do you do it?

Peter: You get used to it. Being Spider-Man isn't a walk in the park. I heard about Virginia. I'm truly sorry.

Just before Tony could speak up, the four guards came to take Peter away. But soon, they pulled him into a janitorial closet and locked the door.

Peter: WHAT THE-

Just then, three guards took off their helmets, only to be revealed as Johnny Storm, Frank Castle, and Thor. Another guard shape-shifted into a blue woman with fire red hair. Peter had heard Logan talk about her, her name was something along the lines of "Mystique".

Frank: Kid, we're getting you and you friends outta here. Moon Knight should be getting Cassie and Cooper out. Johnny, go kill someone. Thor, Raven, help Moon.

Johnny: How many?

Frank: I don't know, any chump who stands in your way. I'll help.

Peter: I think I know where the cells are.

Frank: Lead the way, Spiderman.

* * *

Clint: WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY SON?!

Guard: Hush, or she get's shocked again.

Clint then noticed his female friend, and his heart broke. Her skin was as white as a ghost, and she had passed out from electrocution. The guards were monsters, trained to kill on spot. Steve would surely want to burn Ross' house down or get him fired, at the least. Suddenly, a smoke grenade clouded the room, and it grew surprisingly hot. As the smoke cleared, Peter, Johnny, and Frank were fully visible.

Stephen: What the...

Sam: Parker, Bout time.

Carol: Yeah! I have to pee!

Frank: They don't even have toilets?

Daniel: The five star hotel is next door, or that is what they told us.

Johnny Storm: Sis, you okay?

Susan: Yes. Reed is gonna kill me.

Johnny Blaze: I call dibs on killing him.

Clint: Did you find my son?

Scott: What about my daughter?

Matt: More importantly, can we trust you?

Frank: Yes and yes. Thor, Raven, and Moon Knight are breaking the children out right now.

Logan: Wait, Raven Darkholme?

Peter: What they said.

Wade: How are we gonna get out? I knew I should have brought my duffle bag.

Frank: Yeah, yeah. Look, everyone, hold still.

Frank then threw a small grenade that exploded, and when it did, all of the bars and glass had shattered, along with the shock collars. Clint said he would carry Wanda, since next to Steve, he was her closest companion. While they were exiting, they came across the three other allies.

Moon: We have the children.

Thor: We must go, then we shall have a reunion.

Raven: Logan...

Logan: Hello, Raven.

Peter: We need to go! The alarms gonna...

As he said that, the raft began to lock down.

Wade: Oh, great job Spoodermin!

Moon then tossed a fashionable boomerang to block the main exit, and it gave them enough time to get out alive.

Stephen: Wow, that was intense.

Clint: Coop, you okay?

Cooper: Yeah dad.

Scott: Cassie, are you alright?

Cassie: Yeah, daddy. I even made a new friend!

As Cassie said these words, she shot a wink in Cooper's direction, which he gladly accepted and returned.

Matt: Where to now?

T'Challa: To Wakanda!

As T'Challa popped out of nowhere, a small boat ripped from the Helicarrier descended to the raft's level. Not only that, but Steve stepped out with it.

Jenny: Captain Rogers. Great timing.

Steve: Clint, what happened to Wanda?

Clint: Bless her soul, the guards shocked her every five minutes. She's still alive, just knocked out.

Carol: Is there a bathroom on this? I really have to pee!

Johnny Blaze: I'll keep an eye on her till we leave.

* * *

Bucky and Wanda were in the doctor offices, and the other 20 heroes were in the meeting room.

T'Challa: I would like to say that you all will be seeing your loved ones again as soon as I can get through to the United States.

Steve: I need to check up on those two.

Sam: You sure your okay?

Steve: No.

Peter: Need me to go check on Wanda? I'll let you check on Buck.

Steve: Sure.

* * *

Steve: You sure about this?

Bucky: As long as I'm this way, they won't stop coming for me. I think it's better to go under for now.

Nurse: Are you ready Mr. Barnes?

Bucky: Yes.

As Bucky stepped into the cryogenic chamber, Steve was trying to fight back tears. Just then, T'Challa and Peter raced in.

Peter: Steve, Wanda's awake!

Steve immediately wasted no time and ran out of the room to the room next to it, only to find a smiling and crying Wanda.

Wanda: Steve...

Steve: I'm here Wanda. I'll never let go. I promise.

Wanda then wrapped her arms around Steve and cried into his shoulder, and T'Challa escorted the guards out to give the two a moment. Soon, Wanda began to point to her tummy.

Steve: You hungry?

Wanda: Mm-Hmm.

Steve: Come on, let's get you something to eat.

He scooped her fragile, yet gorgeous body into his arms, and carried her into the the kitchen. As he arrived, he was shocked to find Cooper and Cassie cooking what looked like ham and eggs, and they looked surprisingly tasty.

Cassie: Hey Captain America! Hi Scarlet Witch!

Steve: Please, call me Steve. This is Wanda.

Cooper: Hey guys. could you try this?

Cooper handed them his dish, and they took a bite each.

Wanda: Yum.

Steve: Wow, this is great! When did you learn to cook?

Cooper: Mom taught me.

As soon as he said that, T'Challa entered the room with a huge smile.

T'Challa: Mrs. Barton will be here tomorrow, along with the rest of everyone's beloved.

Cooper: Thank you Black Panther.

Cassie: You are awesome!

T'Challa smiled at the children, and Steve smiled as he saw that Wanda had fallen asleep in his arms.

* * *

 **Sorry this took so long! Either way, chapters should come weekly from now on! :D**


	5. War In Wakanda

**P.S: I'm gonna just call Johnny Storm "John" from now on, just to tell him apart from Ghost Rider, and I will call Moon Knight by his real name, Marc. I am also gonna try a non-script form. Let me know if I should stick to it, or stay in script form.**

* * *

Steve couldn't be happier. Wanda was fully healed, and T'Challa had managed to get through to the United States and gather everyone's "Beloved and Brethren," or that is how he put it. Peter and Jenny were steadily becoming more romantic, but Susan already said Reed didn't need her as a wife, which came as a shock. Frank, Thor, John, and Raven were great help, and Natasha had managed to escape the clutches of Thunderbolt Ross, and make it to the Wakandian hideout.

The same day, Steve and Wanda were just cuddling and pecking each other on their shared bed, when suddenly, the phone rang.

"I'll get it," Steve said, leaving the warmth of Wanda's cuddles. Steve answered the phone, and to his shock, T'Challa sounded distressed on the other end of the line. "Captain, get every avenger you can outside of the hideout!" T'Challa shouted.

"Why?" Steve asked. "All I can say is that it is White Wolf!" T'Challa said.

Steve shuddered as he heard the dreaded name of Black Panther's rival and former brother. Hunter was no ordinary menace. If anyone got in his way, he would blow their head clean off. The White Wolf was also one of the most wanted criminals in Wakanda, and the list went on.

"You okay?" Wanda asked.

"Sound the alarm, and get every Avenger outside," Steve said. "We've got ourselves a criminal to catch."

"Okay," Wanda said.

She hit the button on her nightstand, and it sounded an alarm throughout the building. All of the present heroes heard the alarm, and not a single one hesitated to get their weapons and uniforms on. While getting a weapon, Steve ran into Natasha.

"Steve, where's the problem?" Nat asked. "White Wolf," Steve told her.

Nat's blood ran cold as she remembered that night she and T'Challa drank coffee together. He had told her how Hunter sometimes kept him up at night, and no one keeps the Black Panther on the hunt as much as White Wolf does, so she didn't ask anything else.

* * *

"I come forth to confront T'Challa!" Hunter shouted.

His voice sounded throughout Wakanda, signaling the Avengers that the fight was about to begin. Steve, Wanda, Peter, Natasha, Johnny, Matt, Danny, Frank, Raven, Wade, and Marc stepped out from their hiding spots, and he was impressed.

"Wow, he has this many servants? I am shocked you all wish to follow him," Hunter said.

"Shut up! I think you could be more annoying than a Weedle!" Wade shouted.

Steve ignored Wade's comment, and immediately tried to rationalize with him. It did not work, and soon, every available Avenger was fighting Hunter's mercenaries, with Steve taking on the man in charge, a 12-inch long piece of iron rebar as a weapon. Danny and Thor seemed to be testing each other's strength by having Danny use his glowing fists against Mjolnir, and it took out a few every punch. Frank, as usual, was killing everything his bullets could touch, except for his fellow Avengers. Marc was surprisingly strong, and even was able to go airborne for a little while. Matt and Peter were tag-teaming, while Johnny and Carol were doing the same. Raven and Logan seemed to like fighting beside each other, but Wanda was stressed out. Luckily, the Storm siblings were taking out a few mercenaries themselves. The rest were doing their best, but still, there were too many.

"Steve, there are too many!" Peter shouted. "We need another distraction," Steve said, trying to get Giant-Man out of the page.

Just then, Danny had an idea.

"Matt!" Danny called. "Launch me towards him with your billy club! I'll power up my fists!"

Matt heard Danny, and unlocked the string on his staff, Danny grabbing one piece of it. He twirled him in the air, and finally, Danny let go and raced towards Hunter at lightning speed.

"AAAAAAAH!" Danny screamed. Hunter was shot backwards into a big wall, and bricks began to fall on him. The Avengers cheered, but Johnny noticed something as he turned back to his human self.

"What the heck?" he muttered. As he said this, he was knocked backwards through 5 buildings, stopping at the 6th.

"JOHNNY!" Carol screamed. She flew over as fast as she could, taking a look at the villain they were facing, and it looked like some sort of white gorilla. When she made it over, she saw the blood that stained his face and the pure pain he felt made her heart break.

"Johnny, no, stay with me! Please!" she managed to choke out. She didn't care if she was sobbing, she just wanted him back. His lifeless body trembled her to her absolute core. She pressed a soft kiss to his lips, and for the first time in a long time, she didn't break the connection. She kissed him like he was still alive. Suddenly, she felt his lips moving against hers. She stopped kissing him, and realized he had started breathing again.

"Huh?" He said, albeit weakly. "JOHNNY!" Carol shouted, hugging him.

"Who did this to me?" He asked. "Some sort of white ape," she said, still crying. Suddenly, Johnny shape shifted back into Ghost Rider, but his skull was not blazing orange.

It was blazing blue. She was amazed at his now fiery-blue skull, and he was set out for revenge against that monkey.

"Shall we?" He asked her. She nodded, and they were off. Johnny was running at supernatural speed, not needing Hellcycle this time.

Steve was shouting at the ape to fight him, and he couldn't because Wanda and Stephen's telekinetic powers. Suddenly, Johnny ran in and punched the monkey where it hurts, and he dropped down, knocked out.

"Blaze, what happened?" Steve asked. "He just got a face full of vengeance," Johnny stated.

* * *

 **Sorry this took so long, but it is the last few weeks of summer, so I need to get ready for school. I'll update when I can though.**

 **:)**


	6. War With Death

**This is a chapter that will begin to shift and change the story in a way that will be quite unexpected. It will also introduce new characters. Be ready. ;)**

* * *

Wanda was honestly happy that day. She woke up with Steve by her side, and they spent another hour admiring each other before they actually got out of bed. He had put on a grey shirt with black sweatpants and grey shoes, while Wanda put on a red t-shirt with some jeans and black flats. She could not help but admire how happy Clint, Scott, and Matt were ever since they defeated White Wolf. Matt was reunited with Karen and Foggy, Scott managed to see Hope and Hank laugh for the first time, and she was pretty sure Laura was sobbing with joy at the sight of her boys, excluding Nathaniel. Then again, the 5-month old was still a sweetie pie. On his way in, Foggy had met up with Wanda, and the two started feeling like a friendship could form between them. Karen was hugging Matt to the point where Frank literally had to break the two apart for Matt to breathe. All of the happy families reunited, except for Susan. John was soothing her through the fact that Reed was already ready to sign divorce papers.

If only Bucky was here. He would love all of this. Happy families reunited, and plums galore. suddenly, a hand on her shoulder snapped her out of her trance.

"Ms. Maximoff?" T'Challa asked. "Yes your highness? She said.

"We need your help," He replied. "For what?" Wanda asked.

"We need to clear Barnes' mind of the chain of words."

* * *

"So, how does this work?" Wanda asked. Bucky had been taken out of cryofreeze, and the two were now in a room with Steve, Wade, Peter, Jenny, Matt, Natasha, Susan, Johnny, Stephen, and Marc for support. Thor had supposedly gone back to Asgard to receive important information from Odin, and he was not denied of the visit.

"Supposedly," began Marc, "If you shock part of Barnes' mind, he'll have no more reaction to the chain of words."

"And if it fails?" she asked.

"We're all gonna die!" shouted Wade.

"Thanks for the optimism," muttered Johnny.

Suddenly, Cassie and Cooper walked into the room, carrying their father's suits, looking quite smaller than normal.

"They got mixed in with the wrong water, and now their small!" shrieked Cassie.

"What's happening to Bucky?" Cooper asked.

"You'll see," muttered Jenny.

As she said this, the building began to rumble. They felt the off presence of someone they knew all too well.

"No... Not him..." uttered Matt.

They heard the laughter of the man who had broken in, and everyone but the kids recognized the voice.

"Kingpin!" shouted Stephen.

Suddenly, the door was busted in, and Bullseye, the psycho serial killer, stepped in holding a massive gun.

"TIME TO DIE!" The psycho shouted, aiming the gun at Wanda's heart.

Suddenly, he dropped down, supposedly dead. A portal was open behind him, and Steve's teeth gritted when he saw who it was.

"Loki..." He muttered.

"I know you might not trust me right now," he began, "but if you don't come with me to Asgard, you all will die!"

"How can we trust you?" Peter asked. "I've heard bad tales about you."

"He's right," said Thor, apearing out of the portal. "Now, if you do not want to die, I suggest you follow me!"

The few Avengers, Cooper, and Cassie followed Loki and Thor ran into the portal that led to Asgard, and it was shut behind them.

Either the rest of the Avengers had saved the country of Wakanda, or...

Everyone was dead.

* * *

They all gazed on Asgard's undeniable beauty, and were met with regrets and anger.

"WHY DID YOU LET THEM DIE?!" bellowed Johnny.

"We didn't. We saved you," came a voice. Two people levitated in, settling down on the ground in front of everyone.

"Oh yes," said Loki. "These are Star-Lord and Hyperion."

"Greetings, Earth-dwellers," Hyperion stated.

"You'll be here until we can get this whole 'Kingpin' thing over with," Star-Lord said.

"Wait, they are dead?" Marc asked.

"We had to rescue who we could," said Sif, walking in. "You all were our only option."

Suddenly, Odin walked in.

"Whoa man! Do you need a snicker?" Asked Wade?

"Shut up..." Frank whispered.

"Avengers. I have called you all here to preserve the future as you know it," the Asgardian ruler began. "Had we not rescued you, he would have destroyed the Avengers."

Steve stared at Odin, not knowing anything that was going on.

* * *

 **24 Asgardian Days Later**

Finally, Star-Lord had made some sort of contraption that would take the Avengers back to Earth. Loki was going as well.

"See you all later," Sif said.

"Goodbye!" said Wade, waving.

"Alright, let's go!" shouted Star-Lord.

The Avengers ran into the portal, but when they got back, nothing was the same.

"Umm, huh?" said Peter.

"Oh no..." muttered Star-Lord. "This isn't good..."

"What?" asked Susan.

"Guys," Star-Lord began. "I brought you 25 years into the future by accident."

* * *

 **Uh oh! What's gonna happen now? ;)**


End file.
